Killing fever
by Saiyura
Summary: “They’re gone.”He lost his crew, those he had suddenly gained as a friend, and now he was going to die. Luffy/Law No yaoi. Horror ill Luffy dead nakama & family, all is lost. Where am I, really? Dedicated to ProfessorHojotheGEN-I-US! Thanks 4 ur stories!


**Okay I have wanted to do these two for a while since Law came into the picture. Yes, it might seem confusing at first but it should clarify at the end. NO YAOI**

**I dedicate this storty to: **

**ProfessorHojotheGEN-I-US**

**For being such an amazing writer and artist!**

* * *

Luffy sighed as he walked around the town eating more of his candy that he had gotten from a street vender who had 'graciously' given it to him after begging him not to kill him. So after he had chewed down on half of it he looked around where he was again. To tell himself the truth he felt a little bit like his first mate standing in the middle of a forest and not remembering how he had gotten there.

"Where am I?" he said tilting his head before looking around before he paused again. "I don't remember the island having a forest?" and it was true, the island that his crew and him landed on was one that was not one that was … vegetation? Was that the right word he thought… so being in the forest was slightly confusing to him.

He continued to walk before he came to the sea and he smiled, he could follow the shore line to his ship! With that he quickly swallowed the rest of his candy and started in a dash to get back to his crew before Nami though he was hopelessly lost like Zoro probably was at this time.

So he was a little surprised to run into a pirate ship with a weird smiling jolly roger and a note pinned to the ship saying 'out for a bit, be back soon, sorry'. Believe that was an invitation to get on the ship and get something to eat- for he was awfully hungry after running for a couple of hours- until he realized something.

He didn't know where the kitchen was on this new ship. "Adventure!" Luffy laughed out before running through a ship and finding everything but the kitchen, becoming a little irritated and he stopped in one of the rooms and began trying to figure out what part of the ship he had not torn threw until something caught his interest laying on the bed folded nicely.

Smiling Luffy looked down at them before looking at his own torn and practically destroyed clothes. He didn't realize it until then but he must have been wearing these for a lot longer then he realized for them to be so worn down and already falling apart. "Nami would be mad if she realized I let my clothing get this bad." With that he decided that he might as well use the already offered up- though really they weren't for him and they were probably just sitting there waiting for when their rightful owner would come back and change- and stripped of his decimated clothing and pulled on the ones on the bed, with a little difficulty for he had not worn long sleeve sweater shirts and long pants, and he quickly had to nod as he realized they fit him really good.

He walked over towards a mirror, small but easily able to pick up, to see that the shirt also had the pirate jolly roger on their front. A black sleeved and hooded jacket with a yellow front, the pants were a blue, faded slightly from navy blue, with black spots all over them. He could help but feel slight nostalgia with them. Shaking it off did he grab his clothes and began to look for something to put them in.

Not really seeing anything that would work, that was until he spotted a small bag in the corner also with the Jolly Roger on it, did he quickly began to work on shoving his clothes in it. "I wonder if they'll mind… naw they will, they'll understand the emergence." So after taking a look at himself a gain he again returned to his search for the kitchen.

It surprised Luffy after he returned to his searching at how fast he found the kitchen and how happy he was to be able to find that they had a lot of meat in their fridge. "Sanji would be jealous of how much this holds!" Luffy exclaimed before he grabbed two already cooked pieces of meat and started eating them as he walked off.

Jumping off the ship Luffy looked back at the Jolly Roger and nodded to the ship as if saying thanks for all that it had done. After he began walking a few feet he realized something was off. His head felt warm and fuzzy. Confused he reached up and pulled off the hat from his head before he screamed and turned to face the ship and get back his hat and what he saw scared him suddenly.

The ship was gone and so was his hat. It was horrifying as Luffy dropped to his knees and started crying. How could this have happened? How could he have lost his hat to a ship that allowed him to take its food and a pair of clothes to borrow?

Trade? Was it something else? Maybe the ship wanted to make him suffer for not asking her captain if it was alright to take these things. So with a heavy heart after he replaced the hat on his head, feeling ackward with it on instead of his comforting treasure, he walked back to the shore, his surrounding blurred before he heard someone yelling.

It surprised Luffy when someone rounded the corner and he had to blink when he saw that it was two people looking at him, sweating slightly, before their eyes widened in fear.

"Trafalgar Law!" Confused as to what they were saying Luffy shook his head as he spoke loud enough for them to hear, "That isn't my name." before he realized, threw the shadows on their faces meaning it was past dusk, that it was Zoro and Sanji looking at him.

"Luffy?!" they both said at the same time in shock as they recognized the voice. "Is that you?" Luffy smiled, so he had found his way back after… he suddenly felt really depressed as he realized he lost his straw hat on that ship. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" blinking in surprise Luffy looked at them before smiling.

"I got lost in a forest after I ate some candy, it was really good though, I decided to follow the beach to find the ship… I did find a boat though, I borrowed some clothes and some of their food… boshi…" remembering his hat again his head dropped down and he almost felt like crying.

It was his fault really; he already knew that, that he lost boshi in the first place. His two crew men looked confused before they quickly went to Luffy's side and grabbed his arms, dragging him towards the dock-seeing that their captain wouldn't be able to move if they didn't help him in his oncoming depression.

It had taken about fifteen minutes for the three of them to return to their ship and get on board before they placed Luffy at the table in the dining room before Sanji began to cook something for the obvious hungry captain as his stomach took that moment to indicate it.

When the food was set in front of him Luffy felt that he was a little bit better and began to furiously dig into the food set in front of him did he notice something about his hands. They were covered in dirt and blood. Confused he stopped eating for a moment to wonder 'how did I get this dirty in a day?' and he decided that it would be best to wash his hands so that Sanji wouldn't get mad at his lack of hygiene.

Finishing that Luffy noticed one more thing after his hands were clean. He had small cuts and other wounds on his hands and it was a little worry some when he sat back down and looked at his two crewmates as they watched him in worry and slight anticipation.

"Is something wrong?" he asked before he noticed both of them look at each other. "What is it?"

Zoro was the first to talk after he looked at Luffy for a good few minutes, "how much do you remember?" Luffy blinked before he looked at Sanji to clarify.

"He's asking how long you have been gone." Luffy felt his clarity at that before he smiled at them, hoping to calm them down before he saw that they seemed a little more anxious then they normally would be if he had been gone a day.

"A day since we docked." He said a little hesitantly. They both looked pale at his response before Sanji quickly told them both he would return with the rest of the crew for further discussion. "Am I wrong?" Zoro didn't answer but quickly told his captain that he had to finish eating his meal before anything was said more on the subject.

His stomach took that opening to grumble and remind the young captain that it would be a good idea to eat something now that it was in front of him. So following his stomachs lead he quickly devoured the food and leaned back in satisfaction. He didn't realize how hungry he was until after he had felt satisfied after the light lunch.

"Ah!" smiling he looked at Zoro before he noticed that his first mate was giving him a strange look before he looked down at his own clothes. They were almost clean, as much as a day traveling in much and forest allowed you to be, before he smiled and nodded, he really did just spend a day in the forest. Though the cuts on his hand were a little bit worry some to him. It was not like he expected to worry over them for they didn't looked infected but it was a little concerning that he had them.

"Zoro" Luffy said, trying to get his first mate to say something to him. "What happened while I was gone?" he felt a little sad that they he was not going to talk to him.

"Not tell-" the door opened and quickly came in was the rest of the crew. They all smiled, taking deep sighs of relief as they walked over to him and examined him.

"What are you wearing Luffy?" Nami asked as she took in the clothes.

"I don't know, I found them on a ship while I was trying to find the ship… Nami?" The navigator looked at Luffy as he pulled clothes from a bag that he had on. "Why didn't you tell me my clothes were soo worn out?" Luffy looked down a little bit sadly at the torn up clothes before up to his navigator.

"Luffy?" Robin quickly stopped anything from coming out of Nami's throat as she sat next to the captain. "How much do you remember after you left us?" Luffy thought that this was a confusing thing to ask but he decided he might as well answer since everyone was a little uptight and scared.

"I went out to town, a nice man gave me some candy, and then I was in the forest. I found the ocean and followed it knowing I'd find the ship. I did find a ship though… I borrowed these clothes and had some of their food… Boshi…" Luffy felt saddened as he once again remembered how he left his beloved hat on that ship. "I accidently took this hat and left boshi." Luffy began to cry as he wondered what the crew and captain of that ship had done to his beloved treasure.

"Luffy, I am so sorry about your hate, but…" they all looked at each other in nervous glances before they looked again at Luffy. Robin once again started to speak, "did you tell cook san that you were only gone a day, am I correct?" Luffy nodded as he sniffled. "Luffy, you have been missing for nearly three months." Luffy nearly all forgot about his hat at that moment as he looked at Robin and his crew.

It couldn't have been a month since he went out and gotten the candy. He would have remembered if it had been that long.

"Luffy, I am afraid that..." Robin tried to figure out how to explain this whole situation to him before something came into her captains eyes.

"I couldn't have been gone that long; I just barely got these clothes." Luffy looked down at the clothes again and he noticed something else that was a little different than a while ago. They were more blood on them and they looked dirtier then he would have thought of at first.

"I couldn't have…" Luffy's head began to hurt more as he looked at his crew and he felt like he had to run, had to get away, that if he stayed here any longer then something would happen worse to him. Staggering to his feet all the while clutching his head he looked up to see his crew fading in and out of focus except they did not look like them at all.

This wasn't his crew.

His eyes widened before he bounded for the door, hearing the voiced that sounded identical to his crew but he knew then that it wasn't his. He tripped at first on the steps before he jumped off onto the dock and he screamed as he landed wrongly on his foot feeling the cold sea water splash on his legs before he felt his vision blur and he collapsed onto the ground.

When he opened his eyes the light quickly assaulted his eyes before he was forced to shut them. He opened them slowly before he looked around, his eyes still adjusting to the light, and he noticed that he was on a ship.

He already knew that it wasn't his ship as he felt the waves moving it in a soft rocking motion. Glancing at the flag he saw it then. It wasn't his own ship, it was the ship that he borrowed the clothes from.

"How?" he asked before he slowly got up and saw that his clothes were once more destroyed and pretty much worse them his own that he exchanged them for. Nodding off a little did he look up as a shadow started to cover his face and a person 'tsk'ed at him; He closed his eyes again before he felt nothing.

When he surfaced again to consciousness he felt something cool being placed on his forehead, humming softly he nudged into the warm and soft bed he was laying in before he heard someone chuckling. "Well, mister Luffy, it seems you are awake again." Luffy mumbled nothing coherent in response as the voices hand was placed on his right cheek. "It seems that your fever has finally came down." Again Luffy just mumbled before he felt his body falling asleep. "Mister Luffy." Luffy finally felt a little irritated that he couldn't sleep without this person interrupting it so he opened his eyes and looked, though unfocused, at the person sitting next to the bed. "Ah good, at least you can hear me." Luffy couldn't see his face as it was almost out of focused but he could see the colors and he knew he was still on the ship he borrowed the clothes from and where he left boshi on.

"Boshi…" he mumbled before the man laughed and picked something up and quickly grabbed Luffy's rubber hand and allowed him to feel the straw hat considering Luffy could barely move or see at the moment.

Luffy smiled, happy to know that his treasure was okay before he looked at the man's face again and tried to ask what his name was.

"Ah, you should get more rest Mister Luffy, you still don't seem to be at full strength." Luffy wanted to protest but his body didn't agree with him. "And to answer your question I'm Trafalgar Law, captain of the Heart Pirates, it is a pleasure to meet you mister Luffy." And Luffy only nodded with a small smile as he fell back asleep.

When he woke again he felt more awake then he had for the past day or so, though his instincts told him it had been longer than that. So taking the chance to look around him did he see that he was on the ship he was on last time, he also spotted his straw hat sitting on a dresser draw and he quickly snatched it using his devil fruit abilities.

Looking around more and then down as he shivered he noticed that he was wearing a plain shirt –almost identical to the hoodie but it being not a hoddie but a shirt with the symbol on front- and he also was in boxers with the same symbol. Nodding his head he quickly got up and started walking his way to where he remembered the kitchen to be.

Though soon he found himself following his nose and walked into the room with a wild smile on his face. "FOOD!" he screamed as he sat at the table with a grin on his face.

Everyone in the room looked surprised as they looked at Luffy before Luffy looked at them and blinked. He didn't know these people but they did help him so Luffy knew they weren't his enemy. After all they did help him when he was obviously sick.

"He's up." The one with a penguin hat on said before a bear set a plate on the table and sat down to eat. As the bear grabbed a fork did he realize that his food had vanished.

"This is good? Is there anymore?" the bear looked mildly shocked before he looked at the empty plate in front of Luffy.

"You took my food." The bear sad before frowning and getting up to make him more breakfast.

Luffy smiled before he heard someone laugh behind him. "That wasn't very nice mister Luffy." Luffy smiled as he turned around and smiled.

"But I'm hungry." The man, Luffy just remembered as Trafalgar Law, laughed as he sat down.

"Well then we should get you something to eat mister Luffy." Law said as he looked at the bear and kindly asked it to cook the food for Luffy. Nodding the bear did just that.

Luffy smiled as he looked at the crew that was in the galley and then at their captain. "Thanks." He said before he looked at him more closely, he looked familiar. "Didn't I see you on the funny tree island?" Law laughed as he nodded to Luffy. "Wow! So, how did I get on your ship?" The bear, Bepo as he corrected Luffy, almost dropped the meat as he looked at him.

"You don't remember?" Luffy shook his head, he couldn't remember a lot of things at the moment, like what happened, where he was or where he had started to begin with.

He only knew that he was trying to find his crew.

"Hm, you might have a concussion Mister Luffy." Luffy blinked as Law shined something bright in his eyes, yelping in surprise did Luffy fall out of his chair. "Your pupils didn't dilate much… tell me, do you feel nauseous, mister Luffy?" shaking his head Luffy told Law he felt fine, other than confused and slightly blinded.

Time passed as Bepo handed Luffy his food and Luffy-for the most horrifying sight his crew would ever see- ater at a slow rate and just tried to figure out what had happened to him.

He remembered the tree island, Sabaody Archipelago, and … Kuma! His crew…

"I need to find my crew." Luffy said as he set down the finished piece of bone. "We got separated on Sabaody Archipelago after we fought Kuma." The crew fell silent as they looked at him before Luffy remembered more of what happened in the gap of – was those imposters right, was it really three months- time since he rescued Ace and … that was it, he couldn't remember anything after Whitebeard, Ace, and the other pirates made an escape for it.

"Mister Luffy?" Luffy blinked as he saw Laws face close to his and it scared him.

"Sorry, I don't remember anything after a few days after… after…" it felt like the memories were being pulled from his brain as he started feeling sleepy again. "Tired." Luffy stated before he passed out.

It was weird, he knew he was dreaming, but it felt weird. He was floating in a black void and something kept laughing at him something kept telling him he would never make it. Yet, he felt something cool being pressed to his head and it made him feel somewhat soothed form this nightmare.

He didn't know how long he was out for this time but he knew it had been at least a day for his clothes had been changed again. He still wore the clothes that- apparently Law wore- and it was colder in the room. Shivereing Luffy made his way out of the bed, his feet landing of the cold wood before he began to walk to the door. He heard whispering behind it, catching words and sentences the farther he walked into it before he could hear all of what they were saying.

"It is a shame; he doesn't seem to realize that it has been nearly several months since we met at Sanaody Archipelago." Luffy knew that this was Laws voice and he wondered who it was he was talking about.

"Well, that could be from what the news says happened after the failed execution of Hikan no Ace." Luffy recognized that voice, it made him a little angry and he couldn't remember the name of the person whose body owned that voice.

"Mister Luffy seems to attract a lot of attention." Law said with a small laugh.

"His bounty was raised also." Luffy, not liking to be talked about behind his back, quickly opened the door to see a man with fire red hair and purple lips stick on.

"I've lost seven months of my memory?" Luffy questioned, a little more concerned and mortified.

Both of them were shocked to see him before they looked at each other and nodded to him. "How is that possible?" Law quickly looked at Luffy before asking the red hair for the paper.

"Mister Luffy, it would seem that after you rescued your brother from Marine HQ something happened." Luffy waited, standing in the hall way in nothing but Law's shirt- not his hoodie- and boxers. "It would seem that after that they all went missing. They found Mister Whitebeards fleet empty, corpses on half the ships and some of the survivors soon died from a deadly disease."

Luffy felt his blood run cold as he listened to Law explain more, his mind slowly started to fad out as he realized that the reason why he was sick in the first place was due to whatever killed those people. It felt like something was walking over his grave as he knew he was the last one to survive.

"Mister Luffy?" Laws voice sounded surprised as Luffy looked up at him. He had fallen to the floor and felt extremely weak as he knew he was the only one to survive.

His eyes faded as he remembered Iva yelling at him, telling him he would survive. Giving him those hormones as he started screaming as the… the thing… whatever it was that attacked them that had LET THEM IN… He wanted to scream when he saw Iva screaming, when he saw the escaped prisoners screaming for all that was them before dying one at a time, some jumping into the ocean where their blood soon stained the ocean red only to vanish mere seconds later.

He remembered that he began panicking as everyone on the other ships were also dying, killing others of their crew in fear that… some screaming that these were not their nakama… that… Luffy started crying as Iva once again snapped him out of the delirious state he had somehow gotten in. He felt weak.

"Luffy! You must not give up!" Iva shouted, panting harshly as another pair died behind him. "You must live! If you die now you vont get to be the Pirate King!" those words seemed to draw some strength in him pulling a thread into his head and making him desire life.

He fought so hard for it also.

"Mister Luffy!" the words were harsher this time and it reminded him of how he had somehow was pushed into an empty barrel by Iva and Jembei and thrown overboard, the last words he ever heard at that grisly moment were from Ace, "LIVE!" and then… nothing.

He had somehow ended up on an island, running around screaming trying to get heard by anyone. He felt so alone that when he found some mushrooms that looked editable, similar to the ones on that all women island that Hancock came from, he practically began sobbing.

"They're gone." He lost his crew, those he had suddenly gained as a friend, and now… he was going to die. "I…" he didn't know how long he wandered the island tell he came to the sea line but when he did he cried, falling to his knees and wailed to the sea. He wasn't lost anymore.

He had then finished eating the last of the mushrooms and began walking along the line until he spotted a ship. The first ship since the incident. He smiled as he ran up to it, climbing aboard and realizing it was empty. In his panic hast Luffy quickly tore through the ship in search for any living soul.

He couldn't find any, but he found clothes to replace the ones that were falling off of him. Folded neatly, sitting on the bed. They looked so nice. Quickly he changed before he felt more secure. He then wanted to explore the ship, maybe see if it had some food.

In his delirium he had grabbed the wrong hat and ran off in search of a good and real meal. When he had started eating he was soon interrupted by a … it couldn't be a giant but Luffy didn't care as he ate more of the food. He watched, interested in the thing before the person started attacking Luffy, quickly forcing him onto the top of the ship and pushing him off of it.

Surprised and scared Luffy ran, he didn't feel like fighting, he felt depressed. He found someone and that thing didn't…

He remembered wandering close to the ship and thinking "I left it there" he didn't know what it was at first that he felt- his face was burning up and he was a little out of it more than ever before and desired Iva's hormones to fix the problem again- before he realized something else. He was scared.

"boshi." He didn't know…. "Boshi." He repeated the word before h screamed it out. He left his treasure on the ship without realizing it! It was becoming mid day now and Luffy knew that his plan that was quickly thrown together as he ran towards the boat was suicide but he didn't care. He wanted his hat!

He screamed as he jumped up on the ship deck and looked around for that man or thing and he felt his vision fad before he felt his head being smashed into the wood repeatedly. He didn't have the strength to fight.

He knew this was a stupid idea, suicide! But when the man was quickly called off and Luffy tried to see around him, the shadow…

"Mister Luffy?!" Luffy blinked before he looked into Laws face. "Are you alright?" Luffy blinked a few more times before he nodded and gripped Laws shoulders as he tried to stand up, he felt tired again and he felt his brain trying to reclaim those… memories? Nightmare? Dreams?... from him again.

"I-I'm fine." Luffy stammered before he looked at the other man.

"To think that what ever happened could shake you this bad." The man said frowning. Luffy was still leaning of Law, his breathing heavy and shallow before he smiled.

"It wasn't that bad." It could have been worse, he could have died. "I could have died."

The time that Luffy layed in bed, having Law explain to him what had happened a little more and Kid to listen as he sat in a corner, it was weird, but Luffy appreciated it. So when they reached the island, Sabaody Archipelago and Luffy was spotted with something he never thought he would see in his life again: The thousand sunny go, did he cry.

He was home, only his family was no longer there.

As they docked Luffy looked around, still exhausted from recovering nearly a day ago from the sickness that nearly claimed his life on Law's ship, did Law and Kid walk with him around the empty ghost ship.

"I can't believe that this is still here." Kid said with a laugh and Law only nodded. It was strange for a pirate ship to still be here and not dismantled.

"that would be because we didn't want it to be." All three turned around and looked surprised to see the pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro drinking beer as he walked over to them. "What do you want on our ship?" Luffy blinked before he smiled, it really was Zoro.

"Zoro?" Luffy asked out before Zoro's eyes rested on him in surprise.

"Luffy?!" Zoro's mouth hung open before he turned around and shouted something that Luffy didn't understand as all his brain could do was link that Zoro was on the ship. That Zoro was still alive. That nothing changed, nothing was wrong.

"Luffy!" more voices shouted his name as Luffy looked up to see his whole crew looking down at him. There they were, all alive, all fine, nothing seemed wrong with them, nothing was wrong with this picture.

"Everyone." Luffy smiled as he head began to spin, his breathing coming harder and harder before he leaned on Law, the other man quickly grabbing his shoulders before calling to Luffy's crew for a bed. It was amazing to know they were safe.

'Their fine.' And he couldn't cling onto the light anymore; he couldn't keep his eyes from falling and his breathing to hitch as he collapsed onto the floor.

He had fought so hard to stay alive, to reach this point. He didn't have any more strength left. He couldn't move breath… He could even feel his heart slowing down.

"LUFFY!" "Mister Luffy!" both Law and the crew shouted, yet he felt something else, something telling him he had finally found what was keeping him alive. Felt it form Kid telling him his friends were safe.

Luffy stayed asleep for more than a month. Kid and his crew had left, claiming that they had to continue to sail to reach their goal, but they all saw the hurt in his eyes. He had grown fond of Luffy as a rival and to see the boy so broken, weak, and fragile was something he didn't like standing.

If Straw Hat Monkey D. Luffy his rival was going to die then he wanted to remember him as one who didn't back down and who challenged him up front with his bold words.

Law stayed behind, for his crew had been with Luffy a little bit longer and felt slightly for the concussion that Jean bay caused Luffy.

So, when Chopper flew out of the room screaming that Luffy had finally fought and won whatever he was ill with both crews cheered and when Luffy woke up the next day both crews were relieved that he pulled threw.

Though the memories were still there Luffy just couldn't get his mind over the fact that something he saw that day caused this whole thing.

But in the end he was alive, he was back with his crew, his nakama, and he had made friends with Law.

"Thanks." He whispered from his bed at both crew before Chopper kicked them all out, even Law who asked if he could help any.


End file.
